The Imaging and Probes Resource will provide a seamless translational approach that will integrate multimodality MR, PET, SPECT, and optical imaging and probe development to understand and effectively treat cancer. The research studies in this JHU ICMIC application require a wide range of imaging methods and imaging probe development that span the imaging of microscopic structures such as collagen 1 fibers, to preclinical imaging of human cancer xenografts and transgenic models, to imaging cancer patients. This resource will provide the requisite infrastructure and act as a central resource for JHU ICMIC investigators to obtain expertise and assistance for multi-modality imaging, image visualization and analyses, and imaging probe development. This resource will also perform research and development in imaging and probe development in the JHU ICMIC. The resource will play a valuable role in identifying and developing novel imaging technologies and probes as individual research projects evolve within the program. The aims of this resource are to: (i) Guide and assist investigators in the use of imaging technologies, and to identify the most appropriate imaging technology for the research studies, (ii) Develop and provide state-of- the-art image analyses and visualization necessary for multi-modality imaging data, (iii) Identify, develop, and provide novel contrast agents for MR, radionuclide, and optical imaging applications, (iv) Develop agents against critical targets identified during the course of the research programs in the center, (v) Identify the most promising preclinical Imaging techniques and agents for future clinical use. Members of this resource are versatile in imaging and probe development and can function interchangeably in this resource resulting in a commonality of effort.